When Chibi-Claus got Stuck up the Chimney
by Super Duper Saiyan and Android
Summary: The Outer Senshi find a different kind of Santa trying to come in their house on Christmas Eve.


When Chibi Claus Got Stuck up the Chimney  
  
By Android Eightteen and Super Duper Saiyan  
Yes - this is senseless CHibi-Usa bashing!  
  
It was a snowy december evening, just before christmas. Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka were hanging their stockings on the mantle piece. Hotaru suddenly yawned and said to her Michiru-mama "Michiru-mama, I'm tired now, I want to go to sleep!" Michiru nodded, "The sooner we all go to sleep the sooner we all wake up for christmas" for Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka all wanderd off to bed.   
There was a shadowy figure above the outers house while everyone was sleeping, it was walking on the roof. It smelt like sickly pink sugar, and wore a bright pink santa suit. It was very furry and it was approaching the Chimney. It had a big sack on it's back and weird shaped hair. The figure then jumped down the chimney head first, and haruka and michiru woke thinking they heard something. Haruka and Michiru could hear weird noises coming from downstairs so they got out of their bed and walked slowly and carefully downstairs in the dark.  
They approached the fire place where they had hung their stockings, and noticed that a lot of black soot had fallen down. They also heard something inside the chimney wailing "Pink Santa Heart Attack". This wailing obviosly woke Setsuna and Hotaru, so they stumbled downstairs too, to see what was going on downstairs. All four of them stood downstairs near the chimney, "I think theres something in there..." Haruka murmered, and started poking up the chimney with a broom.  
The thing inside the chimney was shouting "OWWWWW!!!". Hotaru said "Setsuna-mama, it could be Santa Claus stuck in our chimney!" Haruka decided that she may upset Hotaru if she kept poking the "thing" with the broom, so instead she stuck her hand up the chimney and tried to pull it out. The thing in the chimney bit Haruka's hand so she pulled out her hand with a big furry ball covered in black soot attached to her hand. "Arugh!" screamed Haruka and began to shake the furry ball off her hand.   
She did so and the ball rolled across the room and knocked the christmas tree over. The christmas tree fell on Setsuna and the furry ball started moving. Michiru pulled out a shot gun, "Stay where you are you fake santa or I'll blow you to another dimension!" she yelled. "Wait!" Shouted the Furry Santa Ball, the Furry Santa Ball started coughing and spreaded black soot everywhere and then Hotaru shouted "Hey, recognise you!".   
The furry ball managed to shake a load of soot of to reveal the pink haired freak - Chibiusa! "Hey! Chibiusa-chan what are you doing in my chimney!?!" Hotaru shouted surprised at Chibiusa. "I am not Chibi Usa!" yelled Chibi Usa, who blantantly was lying, "I am Chibi Claus!". Setsuna got up and said "Small Lady, what are you doing in a bright pink Santa suit in our living room?" Chibiusa got up and said "Hey! I'm not Chibiusa, I'm Chibi Claus!" Haruka snapped "Well, what are you doing in our living room at 3 am!". "I was deliving you presents - but now you've seen me - I might not let you have them!" yelled Chibiusa. She stuck her nose in the air.  
"Where are your so called 'presents' then 'Chibi Claus'?" Haruka mocked. "Uh-oh!" Chibusa shouted. Chibiusa crawed up to the chimney and looked up but she couldn't see anything. "Ahh I left my presents - at the north pole!" she whined, "I'll have to call my reindeer Helios to get them" Chibiusa whistled and Helios appeared at the window with a bag of presents. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna exchanged worried galnces, and "Chibi Calus" hauled her sack of presents through the window. She handed the various presents to the Outer Senshi and they unwrapped them. Haruka got a miniture, gold, converitble car with the word "Haruka" engraved on it. Hotaru got a lamp, Setsuna got some books and Michiru got an electric violin. They all were amazed at the great gifts they got from "Chibi Claus". "Now... wheres my money?" yelled Chibi Claus. They stood there puzzled. "Money - you're chibi claus - we dont owe you nothing!" Haruka shouted. "Yeah! I'm Chibi Claus you gotta give me money for those cool gifts!" Chibiusa yelled. Haruka said "Yeah right, get outta my house!" Chibi Claus got scared, but took the chance to steal Haruka's wallet and try and sneek up the chimney. Chibiusa got stuck right at the entrance of the chimney but Haruka grabbed her Santa costume and Chibiusa was strugling to get out. The Chibi Clause Suit broke and Chibiusa climbed up the chimney but Haruka was holding her clothes.   
Chibiusa climbed out the chimney in her underwear and got on Helios and flew to Usagi's house. She knocked on Usagi's door and said "Usagi! I'm freezing let me in now!" Usagi had got a phone call from Michiru telling her of what Chibiusa had done though and wouldn't let her in the house. Chibiusa got back on Helios and flew to the Hikawa Shrine. She knocked on the door and Rei's perverted grandfather awnsered the door. Seeing he had nothing on - Chibiusa screamed and flew off again. By now she was REALLY cold! By the time Chibiusa got to Minako's house she was practicly and ice cube. Minako being a baka let Chibiusa come in.  
"You poor thing not having anyone to be with at Christmas," Minako sighed. Minako said "Oh Chibiusa-chan you look so cold, how can I warm you up?" Artemis came in drunk and said "Put 'er in da *hic* microwave!" And Minako beign a baka thought Artemis was being serious, and shoved Chibiusa's head in the microwave, whilst Chibiusa screamed and protested. At 6am the outers got a phone call from Minako "Hello, Michiru here". "Hello Michiru-san, I need some help. Artemis told me to microwave Chibiusa-chan and I did and I think she is kinda dead so what should I do?". "Have a party?" Michiru sugested. So that Christmas, everyone gathered at Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru's ultra cool house and had the coolest Christmas/Chibiusa death party in the history of the world!  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
